


The Smell of Rising Smoke

by ZookyBlues



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst and Feels, Fight for L'Manburg, Other, Wilbur is Phil's son
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:28:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27626102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZookyBlues/pseuds/ZookyBlues
Summary: This is my take on Wilbur's long-anticipated moment, the explosion of Manburg. I really felt that both Wilbur and Phil did a great job with this bit. I wanted to recreate it in my own words."Wilbur knows what he's doing is morally wrong, but how can one decipher wrong from right. When nothing but crime and treason has been committed?"
Relationships: Wilbur Soot & Phil Watson
Kudos: 13





	The Smell of Rising Smoke

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first time writing something like this so please be empathetic. I wrote this on a whim at 3:00 am, because I just had to get my thoughts on paper. Please enjoy my intake of the "explosion". Please feel more than welcome to leave comments of criticism or opinions you might have. Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy my work. (BTW, all credit for plot and characters go to Wilbur Soot and Ph1lza/Phil.)

The room was cold, the solid stone walls stood thick around me. It got colder since the last time I was here, but so did I. Words were scribbled in illegible jumbles across the walls. The words that I once sang for freedom and justice. These words now sound like venom, they condemn my actions. My intentions. And in the middle of all chaos that covered this room, was the button. The single thing that could end it all. My breaths became shallow and quickened, everything has lead up to this moment. The land I once ruled, has fallen to the hands of the devil. The place I once called a symphony of freedom, only now have I realized that I was the one who held up those black stone walls, the walls that caged our hopes and dreams. Oh, Tommy, I know he thinks we can win. But you can’t win if you’ve already lost, we’re the tyrants among thieves. We killed the beast only to realize it was not a beast but a prince. Now we must deal with guilt we have claimed from the hands of God. This button will release us from our sins, yet I have a feeling I’m sinning already. I want to press this button for Tommy, for Tubbo, and most importantly for myself. But I know, the reason I stand here now is because I can’t bear to watch Schlatt take what once was mine, my unfinished masterpiece. Greed slithers up my back, sending shivers through my hallowing bones. The only sound in the room is my heavy gasps. Until they weren’t, I soon realize I’m not alone. 

“What are you doing?” That voice asks. Why must he be here? I was so close, the button could have been pressed. All our sins, everything could have been repented, but he had to show up.

“How are you here?” My shaky voice gasps. My accent thickly coating each word. My teeth clattered against each other, the temperature continued to drop. The colder it got the more my breath was visible. Even if I wanted to hide it, I can’t shake this crawling feeling of regret. I hate it, I hate it so much. My teeth sink into my lips, the metallic taste I know so well warms my mouth. Phil, he knows what he can do to me. In my constant quest for his approval, he knows about my greed for validation. I hate him for that, the fact he can stop me in my track so easily. Dammit, there has to be more. I’m the antagonist, after all, my only role is to create chaos. No matter what, no one can stop me. You hear me, Phil? 

“Wilbur, what are you doing?” He looks at me with those eyes. The ones I know a little too well for my own pleasure. Though he says nothing for a moment, I can already hear his words. The degrading words he’ll say. He’ll try to convince me otherwise, I can’t be persuaded. No matter what Phil says, I’m above his words. Or at least I thought I was.

“Wilbur, I’m sorry.” The words take me by surprise. I finally look up to meet his lonely gaze. His eyes are glazed over with a thick layer of tears, threatening to spill at any given moment.   
“What?” I smile as a death threatening tightness grabs at my chest. “You can’t say that!” The sting of melancholy filled tears pierces my eyes. He was supposed to hate me, shun me for walking this Earth. For threatening to blow up a land filled with people. Innocent, clueless people. People who may be tyrants and murderers, but they still walk with a mind of life. Why wasn’t he mad? He continued before my thoughts could consume me.

“I know how you work, Wilbur. I know you want me to be proud of you.” He sucks in a deep breath. I could feel the weight of his next words on my chest. Even being unspoken, they still caged my throbbing heart.

“I’ve been so hard on you, for no reason. I just wanted what was best for you, Will. I really do.” His gaze softens, as he steps towards me. I’m shaking, fuming. Angry and sadness wadge an unruly battle within my heart. 

“Why, Phil? Why are you telling me this now?” The words croak from my hoarse throat. I needed to know, scratch that. I already know. He wants to stop me as they all do. They all think they can stop me. That my self-resolve is so low, I would just give up on my goals. Not today, not ever again. Phil looks me dead in the eye and smiles.

“Because I want you to know how proud I am of you, Wilbur.” The tears flow in moist slow sludges of feeling. But that’s when I surprise myself. Laughter builds up in my chest until I burst. It’s hysterical, a fucking comedic joke and I’m the joker. 

“It’s too late, Phil!” I erupt. He looks taken aback, as though I were a pyromaniac with the power to destroy everything with the push of my finger. Wait, maybe because I am.

“It’s time Phil, tonight we’re gonna blow this motherfucker to smithereens. I can already see red, can’t you see it, Phil?” Phil’s crying now, it hurts. It hurt so much I almost stop myself. But it’s too later. 

“Boom, it really wasn’t ever meant to be,” I mutter as the sound of lit TNT rings through my ears. Phil’s mouth is agape, his eye full of something I’d never seen on him before. The sheer power from his gaze sends me to my knees. Then it all happens, everything at once. The sound is deafening, and the world around us shakes, enraged by the secrets that once lie underneath. Those secrets were now exposed, my intentions, my hope, my justice. It all rides on the back of those bombs. The ones that are currently cleansing the land. Rubble shoots in every direction as the TNT takes flight. A rock comes clean into my view. It smashed against the side of my head. The pain is terrible, it’s like my skull is being bulldozed into. But, it hurts so good. It’s what I deserve, I did this, I finally did it. 

“Wilbur.” Phil rasps. Only then do I realize I’m scared. The reality of the situation finally crashing down on me. I did it, but the weight I once carried only got heavier. I’m contrasted, pride, and regret pound on my mind. Breaking down the walls that once held my composure together.   
“Phil, kill me,” I say at last. Reaching down I pick up the enchanted diamond sword that had witnessed it all. Oh, how I envy this inanimate object. Such innocence, yet the ability to take a life rests upon its sturdy blade. 

“You’re my son, Will!” Phil shouts at me. “I know you’ve wronged, I know. We can fix this Will.” 

“Like hell we can, look at what I did Phil!” I sob as the smoke begins to clear. Beneath all the secrets, were the truth. And on this day, truth takes the form of a giant creator. Marburg was no more, nor was the future of L’Manburg. At that moment, I meet eyes with Tommy. He stood still, Tubbo clutched in his arms. A look of betrayal and hurt was evident behind his gaze. But damn him, he still had that confidence he always did. Oh, how I envy him, but my love for him outweighs my greed.   
“Tommy..” I bite my lips again, the already raw skin breaking again. Phil stood above me, this reminds me of the time he scolded me for picking fights with Tommy. A smile crept upon my blooded lips.   
“Phil, I love you,” I say, at last, the decision was made by my hands. The hands I was thought were of a saint, but now realize they were the devils in disguise. The sound of thick tears hitting the ground rung through my ears as I glanced up to Phil. He had the sword raised above his head, his hands shaking.  
“I know, Wilbur, I know.” He mutters a small smile ripped at the corners of his mouth. The world seemed to slow as I watched Phil bring the blade down. Tommy, rebuild L’Manburg. Make it somewhere people can escape to, make it your haven of victory. I always believed in you, you had something I could only wish for, a sense of morality. Tubbo, be the best president you can be. Through my weeks as the ruler of L’Manburg, I learned a thing or two of what it takes to be a leader. You have those qualities, I only wish I could be here to watch you grow. Phil, the best dad I could have asked for. If only I had listened, I do regret my actions, but my intentions I have no shame for. I’ll be ready for my lecture when the time comes, but for now, you have a nation to rebuild. I felt the cold blade meet my back. What happened next surprised me, it finally got warmer. The cold I had suffered through for so long has finally thinned and withered away. The warmth embraced me, but I knew better than to lean into its loving arms. Death is a feisty little trickster isn’t it? As the world slowly fades away, I can hear a faint song in the wind. “I heard there was a special place…” As the world caves in, I feel a sense of relief. Maybe it was all meant  
to be after all, huh?


End file.
